1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal napkin support, which is positioned around the neck of a person.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Conventional attachment provisions for napkins at the neck, or at the clothes, in order to prevent soiling with foods or increased flow of saliva, are associated with disadvantages and unpleasant features and do not provide a safe hygienic protection.
Provisions which employ adhesive strips or adhesive surfaces for attaching the napkins to the clothes are known based on the selfadhesive means, which damages the structure of the clothes upon withdrawal of the adhesion surfaces. This kind of attachment is only suitable for childrens clothes, which are washed frequently or which are used only once.
Attachments which support the napkin only with an adhesion closure with adhesive strip at the neck are very cumbersome and frequently a second person is required, which in addition has to be ready with a roll of adhesive strip and scissors. This limits the use to the house and to institutions. Napkins with adhesive closure based on self-adhesive material loose after washing the adhesive strength and have to be connected afterwards with an adhesive strip.
Baby bib napkins have to be secured with knobs, knot bands or adhesive surfaces if they are to provide sufficient protection against soiling, otherwise the branches of the bib napkin have to be knotted while closely contacting the neck, which is considered to be unpleasant by a child and which can lead to defensive actions. The knotting of the branches of a bib napkin is very difficult for sick and handicapped persons, which do not have any longer sufficient capability of handling this on their own and a knot near the neck can be disturbing to a sick person.
Provisions furnished as a bow or as chains with clamps at the ends for attaching rectangular napkins do not result in an adequate protection, since the napkins shift sideways with each movement and it is difficult to maintain the right position for a child. A free intermediate space or large irregular folds can press against the chin because of the non-adjustable length of the bows or chains or based on accidental clamping of the napkin with different distance of the clamps resulting in a concurrent change of the distance of the napkin from the chin.
Furthermore, the most widespread practice of sticking the napkins into the collar or the neck of the clothes does not provide an adequate assurance against soiling. The only loosely inserted napkin slips out after a short time based on movement or standing up and frequently has to be put into place again several times. In addition, an unpleasant feeling, or tickle, can be generated and from an aesthetical point of view this kind of attachment is disadvantageous and unsatisfactory.
A spreading of a napkin on a lap misses the point since soiling of clothes and ties occurs mainly in the upper region of the body from liquid foods and only rarely a bite falls under the table.